Blood Ties
by FallenWarlock103
Summary: He left Vale and the life of a huntsman after being betrayed, years later he's called back to pay a debt and come back to the place he swore to never go back. What will become of the young huntsman and huntress under the teaching of a man more dangerous than the Grimm or the White Fang?


**Hello guys! this is a project****that I spawned some time ago after reading Death's Academy, nice story that one. I hope that you enjoy this one so please read and review if you like it.**

Blood ties.

Prologue: First Blood.

_Unknown time. Beacon._

_The clash of steel against steel resounded across the halls, sparks flying like fireflies as the two hunters dueled in a deadly dance._

_The weapons sang their grim melody as the tempo of the slashes increased, the two owners of their respective weapons becoming more than blurs to the eyes of the few braves witness outside of the ring._

_In the end, a simple clang of a cutting flesh echoed leaving a deafening silence, barely breaking it by the sound of liquid drops falling to the unforgiving floor.…_

_"__Heh…looks like…both of us draw first blood, eh Summer?"_

_"…__Jack, why…?"_

_"__You already know why"_

_"__Im sorry…I was my mistake"_

_"__A mistake?…no, it was mine for trusting you…"_

Present Time

[**ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, OUR TIME OF ARRIVAL TO VALE ITS IN FIVE MINUTES; PLEASE GET YOUR SAFETY BELTS ON, THANK YOU**]

A man stirred from his slumber as the message ended, barely moving from his place as he slowly blinked adjusting his eyes to the light, or rather, his right eye.

A black metal eye-patch covered the other side of his face, not doing a good job concealing the big scarring that went from his scalp to the end of his jaw line. his appearance was of an athletic body build much like most huntsman and very tall (6'6), his attire consisted in a crimson trench coat with shoulder pads, black pants, a pair of plated crimson gloves that covered most of his arms and a pair of combat boots with steel tipped toes. Behind his back a pair of handles peaked over his shoulders revealing the bone-like material of them. his hair was of a very dark shade of red looking like blood on certain light contrasting with the dull grey color of his remaining eye.

"Vale…It's been a long time since I left"

The red haired man narrowed his eyes in reminiscence at his years at vale, before the incident…

"Mr. Jack? We have arrived sir" One of the flight attendants spoke to him in a shy tone, not surprising as he could be a bit offsetting to others with his serious face and cold demeanor; absently nodding in thanks, he picked up two briefcases marked with his emblem {Image same as profile}. as he leaved the Bullhead he came across the nostalgic site of the city of Vale, it hadn't changed that much, but the bitter memories were still there.

"Looks like im back…"

"Jack? Is that you?"

He turned halfway to meet the owner of the voice, and just there in the landing pad looking like someone who had seen a ghost was one of the very few friends who he regretted to leave behind.

"Glynda…it's good to see you"

A slap was his response, tilting his head to the side but accepting that he deserved it.

"I thought you were death bastard! For almost 16 years and not even a message from you!?"

Angry tears threatened to go out from her eyes, and Jack could help but feel part guilty about the pain he made her go through. he was a bit perplexed when she hugged him with a big amount of strength but relaxed after a few second before embracing her back.

"Im sorry Glynda, im really sorry"

"Just…promise that you wont leave again Jack…just for me"

"Of course cousin…, now can we go? I want to get done with this asap"

"That wont be necessary mr. Sanguine" Jack broke from the hug to glare coldly at the newcomer, unfortunately, said newcomer happen to be his new boss.

"Professor Ozpin"

The hostility in the voice of Jack was palpable, but the grey haired man didn't look any different from it, at least on the outside.

"Welcome to Beacon _Professor_ Sanguine, I hope that you work well with us"

"Professor?" The huntress there asked in surprise.

"I forgot to tell you Glynda, my apologies…But I hired Jack Sanguine to work here at Beacon"

"More like blackmail, _Ozpin_, just tell me where do I need to go"

Jack Sanguine, former huntsman, soldier of fortune and now teacher;his life couldn't get any worse.

End of Chapter.


End file.
